


A Visit from the Auditor

by Gwynne



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwynne/pseuds/Gwynne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reactions to an Auditor's visit vary depending on where that visit is taking place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Visit from the Auditor

A Visit from the Lord Auditor: Barrayaran Empire version

• Oh Gods there’s an Auditor in the – Yes, my Lord, how can we help you?

• Files, he wants files, ohhh sweet spirits we’re all doomed.

• I wish to make a full confession.

 

A Visit from the Lord Auditor: Nexus version

• The Barrayarans are sending a – a what? An auditor? How will that help the situation? Oh, he’s not an accountant? Then what – some kind of diplomat, is he? Great, just what we need, one more politician trying to cover things up.

• THAT is him? I thought Barrayarans were tall, not some sort of dwarf. He doesn’t look all that fit, either – the man walks with a cane, for heaven’s sake. Can he handle the stress of this situation?

• What did he say his name was? I wonder if he’s any relation to… is there a way to ask without giving offence?

• He certainly asks a lot of questions.

• Well, he seems to know what he’s doing, I suppose.

• He’s where? Doing what? How did he get that far? Put a security detail on him.

• Oh dammit, where’s the psychotic little weasel now?

• Just who does he think he is, telling us to… but actually, it’s not a bad idea…

• For the love of all the gods, will someone keep track of him? And keep him out of my way – he’s everywhere!

• Just HOW bad is the situation? How did he find out about this in a few days when we didn’t know a thing?

• We’re all doomed.

• He’s done what? Is that legal? Or even possible? My god, the man’s a genius. A twisted genius, but still…

• I can’t believe he’s solved the whole thing. Oh yes, right, fine, give him whatever he wants. And thank him very nicely. Then make sure he leaves.

• He broke HOW many laws?


End file.
